This invention relates to a hinge for detachably securing a toilet seat to a toilet bowl, and more particularly, relates to a toilet seat hinge which securely fastens the toilet seat to the toilet bowl while permitting easy removal of the toilet seat from the toilet bowl, for example, when it is desired to clean the toilet bowl, the toilet seat, or the toilet seat hinge.
Typically, a toilet seat is secured to the flange portion about the top of the toilet bowl by means of hinge posts which are pivotally secured to the rear of the toilet seat. These posts are secured to the toilet bowl by bolts extending through holes in the flange portion of the toilet bowl. This type of toilet seat hinge does not permit the toilet seat to be easily removed from the toilet bowl to facilitate cleaning at the rear of the toilet bowl, particularly around the area between the posts.
Toilet seat securing mechanisms which generally permit detachment of the toilet seat from its secured position on the toilet bowl are known in the art. For example, UK Patent Application GB 2,280,219 discloses a toilet seat hinge comprising a base mounting for attachment to a toilet bowl, a hinge portion having a hinge pin for cooperation with the toilet seat, and a retainer or cap which mounts the hinge portion to the base mounting.